


A Bad Hawaiian Shirt

by orphan_account



Series: oof [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Hawaiian Shirt, M/M, thats pretty much it theres not a lot going on here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 21:46:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15300699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: a mcfucking one-shot for these grumpy assholes. teen and up because swearing.





	A Bad Hawaiian Shirt

**Author's Note:**

> OOF its 1:23 in the am and i actually made some fucking uuuuuuuuuuuuuh content (which i HAVE to make myself smh) so have fun, go wild.
> 
> ALSO  
> *read like that one part in ‘the one thing you can’t replace’ where mr. mulaney says ‘i’ve never climbed a fence that high before’

Hank was in the shower.  Obviously this wasn’t some big and dramatic revaluation because Hank was a grown ass man and if he didn’t shower that’d be a good reason to be concerned, but it meant that one Gavin Reed was left to sit around for a maximum of 20 minutes whilst waiting on his boyfriend.

  
He maybe could’ve whipped out his phone and played one of the countless games made specifically for wasting time but his phone was in his jacket and his jacket  was probably on Hank’s couch or somewhere just as far away.  He didn’t wanna run the risk of bumping into his boyfriend’s giant and mildly terrifying dog or Domo Arigato Mr. Roboto on his way to retrive.  It’s not exactly that he was bored (maybe a little) but he was slightly impatient and enjoyed company that didn’t try to befriend him in stupid, personal-space-invading ways or lick things that shouldn’t be licked and then never clean their mouth.  The dog was kind of annoying too.   
  
Eventually he couldn’t just sit still anymore so he got up from his previous position of slightly hanging over the edge of Hank’s bed and decided to snoop through the man’s room. There wasn’t exactly anything new to see as he’d been over a million and a half times (Less frequently as of late because of that plastic pri- Connor living with Hank now (and himself and the aforementioned not being very out and about with their relationship)) and had probably gone through Hank’s things at least half of those times.   
  
After opening and closing every drawer within the space of ten seconds Gavin opened the closet door and proceeded to instantly begin shutting when something caught his eye that made him think _I’ve never seen that shirt before!*_.  He fully reopened the door and pulled out the most horrendous and cliche looking Hawaiian shirt he could ever imagine, almost so much so that he was pretty fucking sure he wouldn’t ever be able to express how bad it was with all of the words in any human language.  Where the fuck did Hank buy shit like this?   
  
While he was disgusted beyond belief, some kind of primal urge stirred within him that screamed _put the fucking shirt on_.  And so he did.   
  
It was two sizes too big and it all-in-all didn’t really fit him in any way.  When that was paired with the colours bright enough to blind something with no eyes and repetitive pattern of pineapples and various leaves and flowers he might as well have been some kind of clown murderer.   
  
Distracted by just how fucking ridiculous and stupid the shirt from hell was, Gavin hadn’t noticed the shower turning off nor Hank entering the room and felt like a startled deer when he heard the dumbest and most amazing laugh behind him,   
“That shirt looks terrible on you,”   
  
_Oof_ , he thought, _that was pretty fucking rude_.  And so, in reply, Gavin put together his best grizzled alcoholic impression and repeated the statement right back at the fucker.   
” _That shirt looks terrible on you,”_ __  
  
_That’ll teach him_.  But oh it did not, in fact, all that had managed to do was make him laugh more. Hank’s laugh was kinda infectious and now he was laughing too.  _Holy shit that’s one stunning laugh,_   
“Thanks for the compliment Hank: shorter edition”   
  
_Oh fuck.  He said that out loud- wait a fucking second_ ,   
“I’m not Hank: shorter edition you prick, if anything you’re Hank: taller edition!” wait no- fuck that wasn’t right he wasn’t Hank he was Gavin.   
  
“It look kinda cute on you though, even if it looks terrible.”  _Oh fuck. I’m gay._   
  
For a couple more moments they just sorta stood there, each slightly embarrassed and slowly stopping their laughter respectively, until the door was opened by one concerned looking android,   
“Hank who are you talking t- why is Detective Reed in the house and wearing your shirt?”  _Oh fuck. Again._  


**Author's Note:**

> yall should fuckin uuuuuuuuh send requests of these funky fellas if u wanna


End file.
